The present invention relates to compact storing and retrieving apparatus enabling various types of devices to be stored in a compact manner and to be conveniently retrieved whenever desired.
The invention is particularly useful for aircraft in order to maximize the utilization of passenger space and/or cargo space within the aircraft, and the invention is therefore described below particularly with respect to such an application. Examples of such applications of the invention are described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,994, 5,205,515 and 5,314,143; and reference is made to the disclosures therein, and also to the publications cited during their examinations.